Baby trouble
by Pugluver64
Summary: Jack L. Anderson's Mom is having a baby and Jack's dad isn't there to help so Jack takes responsibility and acts like the child's dad but Jack isn't acting like himself after that
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys So i would like for you guys to review and yes i know i haven't written or updated some new or stories so to make up for that here you go. :) Hope you like disclaimer i don't own kickin' it**

** Kim's Pov.**

"Hey guys do you know what the heck is wrong with Jack?" I asked the guys

"Nope but he's been acting weird for the past few days." Eddie said

"Yeah Eddie I know but do you know why he's been acting so weird?" I asked

"Then no we don't know why sorry Kim." Eddie said

"It's okay because he fell asleep in English class." I said

"Ho yeah dude it was hilarious Jack was all like sleeping and Mr. Blake was all like yelly and Jack got sent to the principal's office." Jerry said while laughing

"Speaking of Jack." Milton said pointing towards Jack's locker

Jack was stumbling over to his locker and when he got to his locker he sank down to the floor

"Oh Jack!" I sang

Jack looked up and got scared he tried to run away but he couldn't for some reason so he sank back down onto the floor and whimpered in pain and tiredness

"Jack what's wrong with you, you've been acting weird for the past five weeks and the last time you were this is that time that you bought that video game, kung fu cop 77 "

"Nothing is wrong just don't worry about it okay. " He said while getting up and huffing in pain

"Jack just sit down and you can tell me anything Jack I mean really we're like the best of friends please." I begged

He sighed and opened his mouth. "My mom got pregnant five months ago and my dad left so now i have to take care of her and now she is becoming more and more annoying with pain, for the last five weeks my mom kept me up all night either getting her snacks or something last night she was in so much pain she started punching me and when she woke up inn the morning she found me on the floor and she then noticed what happened."

"Oh you must be so sore huh, Jack why didn't you tell us we could've helped." I said

"Really Kim you'd wake up in the middle of the night to a blond hair, green eyed woman who is a third degree black belt?" He asked

"no but your a second degree black belt so what and how come you don't look like your mom then if she is blond hair and green eyes which i have no idea why you even described her."

"I don't know either my mom is taking all the sleeping hours away from me and she also i-" He got cut off by the intecom

**"Jack L. Anderson your mother is here to pick you up please pack up and go to the front office." **Mr. Bradwell, Our Principal, Said over the intercom

He sighed and went to his locker to pick up his books and his things

"Bye Jack." We all said in a depressed mood

"Bye guys." Jack said then left

**So this is sorta a Christmas story cause on Christmas the Child is being born okay here's a spoiler alert the kid is not  ONE child but TWO! Twins! So i need your help what should their gender be like one boy and one girl twins or twins by two boys or two girls be and names so i hoped you liked it :) Sorry so short longer chapters later sorry but got to go bye! new stories coming soon :) **


	2. The Question

**Hello I am back with the new chapter and thanks so much for all the reviews i had two last night and i came back from school and i found that i had eight! So happy for that that you don't even know anyway do you guys want to read the new chapter? Well go on I'm not stopping ya.**

**Jack's Pov. **

"So why'd you pick me up early from school?" I asked my mom then yawned at the end

"Hm Well I got a call from your English teacher, Mr. Blake, and I got a call from your principal." She said

"Oh."

"Jack, Honey why didn't you tell me you that tired?" she asked with concern in her voice

"Because of all of this that is going on with Dad and you and about school and stuff."

"Jack you know that your father wasn't like this all the time."

"Oh yeah, he turned into a drunk and abustive acholic man and hurt you and I'm not going to let that happen again." I said then yawned

"Well at least he didn't hurt you." My mom said and placed a hand on her shooulder

"Yeah I know you did." I said chuckling

"Hey that doesn't count I was in pain and it was the middle of the night." She said in a defending voice

"I know mom." I said laughing

* * *

><p>The car ride back to our house was a mile long and it was silent until I saw my mom looking at me<p>

"Mom why are you staring at me?" I asked smiling

"Huh no reason." She said

I raised an eyebrow "Mom?"

"Fine you know you cheated you know I can't say no to the look of yours." She said

I smiled satisfied

"Okay when you look out the window and when you look at me you remind me of your father."

My smile fadded immeditaly

"What! Heck no I am nothing like my so called father."

She chuckled "Jack you know I mean't in personality."

"Oh, Okay but how are we alike in personality mom?" I asked

"Well you know how you are an amazing artist right?" She asked

"Yeah but you're an amazing artist too mom and I got that inherited by you and not by that Jerk." I said

"Jackson no you got it from Brandon, and don't call your dad a jerk young man."

"Why shouldn't I?" I mumbled to myself

My mom rasied her her eyebrows.

"Jackson is that talk back I hear?"

"No ma'am." I said and yawned

"Good now when we get home you may sleep all you want and tomorrow you can skip school I see you're in a lot of pain because of me."

"Hey it wasn't your fault." I said mocking her from before

"Jackson." She said in a stern voice

I just couldn't help to laugh

"Jack I got a question for you." She said

"Okay then shoot." I said

"Okay but you might freak out or either just be weirded out." She said with a face that always made me smile

"Mommy just tell me." I said smiling

My mom gave me a shocked expression and felt my forehead

"Jack are you alright, are you sick?" She asked

"No mommy and was that the question you wanted to ask me?" I asked

"No I'm shocked you called me mommy, you haven't called me that in nine years." She said

"You counted the years, okay now that's just weird." I said

She just started laughing, That beautiful laugh and if something happened to her and i couldn't hear that laugh anymore I wouldn't know what the heck I would do

"Alright no more jokes Jack time for the real question okay."

"Okay want me to do the thing be for the question please we always do it."

"Okay fine do it Jack."

"Dun Dun Dun."

"Now can I continue?"

"Yup."

"Okay so the question was going to be if something happened to me and the twins are born already then can you sign their birth certificate to say that you have custody of them?" She asked hopefully

I sat their in shock and disbelief but I knew that I had to take charge for my new baby brothers or sisters or even both

I nodded my head as a yes "Yes, yeah mom I'll sign don't worry." I said then smiled

She gave me a hug and open the car door

"Where are we going?" I asked

"Guess where we are Jackson." She said

I looked around I found out we were at that place where those famous people sign and give away skate borads

"Mommy you did not."

"I did so and I got you an appoitment to meet two of your favorite skaters."

"Wait, So you got Tony Hawk and Rob Dyrdek?" I asked

"Well I don't know how about you turn around and look for your self." A voice said

I then found myself doing my best skateboard tricks to Tony Hawk and Rob Drydek and it was the officially the best day both my Mom and I had in years

**So** **that's it sorry but I wanted to make this a mother and son moment can you believe that if something happens to Jack's mom he's gonna have to be their like parent... So sorry I didn't finish this yesterday but would you really want a two chapter story? No, I didn't think so anyway hope you enjoyed much love and thanks to anyone who reviewed!** **;)**


End file.
